Responses To Questions at the end of FANG
by nudge-wanna-be
Summary: The flock responses to the questions at the end of FANG from Jess. Nothing Else. Disclaimer.Praise for Fangalicious08! 3rd fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Max

Flock Responses to Questions At the end of FANG

**MAX**

Do you have a Jamaican accent?

I don't know. Do I?

Do you molt?

Only on weekends.

What's your star sign?

No clue.

Have I told Jeb I love him yet?

Honey, only if you're a crazy scientist will he love you too.

Does not having a power make you angry?

Missy, I have freakin' gills! Is THAT not a power?

Do you know how to do the soulja boy?

What do you think?

Does Iggy know how to do the soulja boy?

No.

Do you use hair products?

Do I have money for hair products?

Do you use products on your feathers?

See above.

What's your favorite movie?

Anything bloody.

What's your favorite song?

Taylor Twins.

What's your favorite smell?

Where ever Gazzy hasn't farted.

Do these questions make you angry?

Hey, I'm bored, Okay?

If I came up to you in a street and hugged you, would you kill me?

Absolutely.

Do you secretly want to be hugged?

Is it secret?

Are you going emo, cause Angel is stealing everyone's powers?

Am I emo? Does that even have to be answered?

What's your favorite food?

Homemade chocolate cookies. Duh!

What did you have for breakfast this morning?

16 pancakes, four eggs, and some toast.

Did you even have breakfast this morning?

No, we fast, and have twice the meal at lunch.

Did you die inside when Max chose Ari over you?

Wrong Flock member.

Do you like Max?

How could I not like myself?

Do you like me?

Do I know you?

Does Iggy like me?

No, he's a cold wasteland of hatred.

Do you write depressing poetry?

Do I have time to?

Is it about Max?

How would I write it about myself?

Is it about Ari?

Sigh. Whatever you want.

Is it about Jeb?

I DON'T WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY!

Are you going to block this comment?

Once I figure out how.

What are you wearing?

Fang's old t-shirt. Random pants.

To you wear boxers or briefs?

Neither.

Do you find that comment personal?

Would you?

Do you wear sunglasses?

If I had the money, I would buy hair products.

Do you wear sunglasses at night?

See description above.

Do you smoke apples, like us?

Are you sure that's all you're smoking?

Do you prefer blondes or brunettes?

In case you haven't noticed, I'm female.

Do you like vampires or werewolves?

Werewolves, baby!

Are you gay and just pretending to be straight by kissing Lissa?

I never kissed Lissa…..

Were you experimenting with your sexuality?

WHAT?

Would you tell us if you were gay?

Is that possible?

Do you secretly like it when people call you emo?

Since when am I emo?

Are you Emo?

No.

Do you like eggs?

More than dessert rat.

Do you love eating things?

If it's roasted….

Do you secretly think that you're the sexiest person in the whole world?

No comment.

Do you ever have dirty thoughts about Max?

About myself? Huh?

Has Angel ever read your mind when you were having dirty thoughts about Max and gone "OMG!" And you were like "D:"

See answer above (again)

Do you like spongebob?

Too old.

Do you ever have dirty thoughts about spongebob?

Who doesn't?

Can you cook?

Cerial.

Do you like to cook?

When we have a fire extinguisher at hand.

Are you like a housewife?

Iggy is.

Do you secretly have an inner turmoil?

Don't we all?

Do you want to be unda da sea?

Too much of that too recently.

Do you think it's not to late, never to late?

Ummm…..

Where did you learn to play poker?

Poker Republic.

Do you have a good poker face?

No.

Of course you have a good poker face. Does? Iggy have a good poker face?

Yes. Ella loves it.

Can he even play poker?

No.

Do you like poking people, hard?

I guess…..

Are you Fangalicious?

No, I'm Maxalicious.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Iggy

**Iggy**

**DO YOU HAVE A JAMAIAN ACCENT?**

Of course, who doesn't dig one?

**DO YOU MOLT?**

Do you?

**WHATS YOUR STAR SIGN?**

What's yours?

**HAVE YOU TOLD JEB I LOVE HIM YET?**

No, and I never will!

**DOES NOT HAVING A POWER MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

Uh… Do you even read the books? I have the best powers possible!

**DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

Yeah.

**DOES IGGY KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

I just said, "yeah."

**DO YOU USE HAIR PRODUCTS?**

If Max lets me.

**DO YOU USE PRODUCTS ON YOUR FEATHERS?**

Again, If Max lets me.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?**

You did not just go there!

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**

None, they're all too loud.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SMELL?**

Fresh air after being with the Gasman too long.

**DO THESE QUESTIONS MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

No, Max does for making me answer these.

**IF I CAME UP TO YOU IN A STREET AND HUGGED YOU, WOULD YOU KILL ME?**

If _I_ came up to _you_ in a street, would _you_ kill me?

**DO YOU SECRETLY WANT TO BE HUGGED?**

Sure.

**ARE YOU GOING EMO, 'CAUSE ANGELS STEALING EVERYBODY'S POWERS, INCLUDING YOURS?**

Huh? Angel didn't steal my power!

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?**

The edible type.

**WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

The edible type.

**DID YOU EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Yes.

**DID YOU DIE INSIDE WHEN MAX CHOSE ARI OVER YOU?**

That's for Fang, I believe.

**DO YOU LIKE MAX?**

No, I like my skull that Fang will pound if I liked her.

**DO YOU LIKE ME?**

No. I hate you.

**DO YOU WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY?**

No, I can't even write!

**IS IT ABOUT MAX?**

Again, no.

**IS IT ABOUT ARI?**

No.

**IS IT ABOUT JEB?**

No, shut up.

**ARE YOU GOING TO BLOCK THIS COMMENT?**

Max won't let me…

**WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?**

I can't tell.

**DO YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BREIFS?**

I prefer to go commando.

**DO YOU FIND THIS COMMENT PERSONAL?**

No, it's always been my life's dream to have some crazy fangirl ask me if I wear boxers or briefs, so I could tell them neither.

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES?**

Would that change anything except make me seem even more impossibly cooler than I already am?

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT?**

See above.

**DO YOU SMOKE APPLES, LIKE US?**

Yes. Who doesn't?

**DO YOU PREFER BLONDES OR BRUNETTES?**

Brunettes baby, Brunettes!

**DO YOU LIKE VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLVES?**

Ummm….. Let's see. Max likes werewolves, so I have to like vampires! Yeah, Vampires!

**ARE YOU GAY AND JUST PRETENDING TO BE STRAIGHT BY KISSING LISSA?**

Do you see me as gay!

**WERE YOU EXPERIMENTING WITH YOUR SEXUALITY?**

No.

**WOULD YOU TELL US IF YOU WERE GAY?**

Yes, I'd be proud!

**DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU EMO?**

Huh?

**ARE YOU EMO?**

NO!

**DO YOU LIKE EGGS?**

Yes, with desert rat on the side.

**DO YOU LIKE EATING THINGS?**

DUH!

**DO YOU SECRETLY THINK THAT YOU'RE THE SEXIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD?**

You know it, baby!

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX?**

Yes, got a problem?

**HAS ANGEL EVER READ YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WERE HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX AND GONE "OMG" ANDS YOU WERE LIKE "D:"?**

Yes, except I was laughing at her face instead of making my own ( I felt her face)

**DO YOU LIKE SPONGEBOB?**

Every one in the world does, except Max.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT SPONGEBOB?**

*Gasp* No! Who could?

**CAN YOU COOK?**

Duh!

**DO YOU LIKE TO COOK?**

No.

**ARE YOU LIKE, A HOUSE WIFE?**

According to Max.

**DO YOU SECRETLY HAVE INNER TURMOIL?**

?

**DO YOU WANT TO BE UNDA DA SEA?**

Doesn't make a difference.

**DO YOU THINK IT'S NOT TOO LATE, NEVER TOO LATE?**

Nope. We're all doomed forever.

**WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY POKER?**

Same as Fang.

**DO YOU HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

Uh, yeah!

**OF COURSE YOU HAVE A GOD POKER FACE. DOES IGGY HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

Thanks, and didn't I just answer that?

**CAN HE EVEN PLAY POKER?**

Jeez! Seriously people, I'm right here!

**DO YOU LIKE POKING PEOPLE, HARD?**

Duh!

**ARE YOU FANGALICIOUS?**

More than Fang is.

K, that's what I answered. Later!


	3. Chapter 3 Nudge

**Nudge**

**DO YOU HAVE A JAMAICAN ACCENT?**

Huh? What's Jamaican? Is that some sort of disease? Or a country? Ooh! Is it like France? I want to go there again! MUAHAHAHA! I can use the Bambi eyes! They never fail! So no, I don't.

**DO YOU MOLT?**

What? Is that like, smoking, or like, molding? Because I don't do either!

**WHATS YOUR STAR SIGN?**

I don't know, but Max always calls me lamby, so I guess that's it.

**HAVE YOU TOLD JEB I LOVE HIM YET?**

Plz. Who would love Jeb? Hes insane! A traitor! Don't ever say that name again or I will rip out your skull!

**DOES NOT HAVING A POWER MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

*Snort* _I_ don't have a power? What about you? What's yours?

**DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

I know the Soulja Girl.

**DOES IGGY KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

Ask him, not me!

**DO YOU USE HAIR PRODUCTS?**

Yes- I'm the only one allowed, with this knot of dead brain cells connected to head.

**DO YOU USE PRODUCTS ON YOUR FEATHERS?**

Do they make products for feathers?

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?**

What's a movie?

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**

A Year without Rain, by Selena Gomez.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SMELL?**

Daises. And roses. And Tulips. All kinds of flowers, especially scented ones- wait, did that make any sense?

**DO THESE QUESTIONS MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

NO! I get to talk/type all I want without Max getting mad at me! It's so fun!

**IF I CAME UP TO YOU IN A STREET AND HUGGED YOU, WOULD YOU KILL ME?**

No! I'm not a murderer! I'd never! What would make you think that! Is it a stereo type, cause I HATE those!

**DO YOU SECRETLY WANT TO BE HUGGED?**

No! I do, but not in secret! I don't care who sees it!

**ARE YOU GOING EMO, 'CAUSE ANGELS STEALING EVERYBODY'S POWERS, INCLUDING YOURS?**

*Gasp!* If I was emo, than I couldn't talk as much! I'd be like Fang! (no offense)

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?**

Iggy delecor.

**WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Iggy delecor.

**DID YOU EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Yes. See above.

**DID YOU DIE INSIDE WHEN MAX CHOSE ARI OVER YOU?**

Huh?

**DO YOU LIKE MAX?**

Yeah, she's an awesome leader, I mean, heck! I would be in a zoo if it wasn't for her!

**DO YOU LIKE ME?**

Sure, what's not to like?

**DO YOU WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY?**

Yes.

**IS IT ABOUT MAX?**

No.

**IS IT ABOUT ARI?**

No.

**IS IT ABOUT JEB?**

No.

**ARE YOU GOING TO BLOCK THIS COMMENT?**

No. How would you be reading my answer?

**WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?**

Fashionable fashion.

**DO YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BREIFS?**

EEWWW! Neither! What's wrong with you?

**DO YOU FIND THIS COMMENT PERSONAL?**

Sha-yeah!

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES?**

No- they just come off when we fly.

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT?**

Does that make any sense?

**DO YOU SMOKE APPLES, LIKE US?**

?

**DO YOU PREFER BLONDES OR BRUNETTES?**

?

**DO YOU LIKE VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLVES?**

Uh- isn't it obvious? Werewolves!

**ARE YOU GAY AND JUST PRETENDING TO BE STRAIGHT BY KISSING LISSA?**

No comment.

**WERE YOU EXPERIMENTING WITH YOUR SEXUALITY?**

No Freakin comment!

**WOULD YOU TELL US IF YOU WERE GAY?**

Duh, yeah- somehow…

**DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU EMO?**

NO! Do _You_?

**ARE YOU EMO?**

No, for goodness sakes!

**DO YOU LIKE EGGS?**

We're not picky eaters.

**DO YOU LIKE EATING THINGS?**

Absolutely!

**DO YOU SECRETLY THINK THAT YOU'RE THE SEXIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD?**

No. If I did, Iggy would be crushed.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX?**

No.

**HAS ANGEL EVER READ YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WERE HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX AND GONE"OMG" ANDS YOU WERE LIKE ********

No.

**DO YOU LIKE SPONGEBOB?**

Yes.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT SPONGEBOB?**

NO!

**CAN YOU COOK?**

A little…

**DO YOU LIKE TO COOK?**

A little…

**ARE YOU LIKE, A HOUSE WIFE?**

No. Leave that to Iggy.

**DO YOU SECRETLY HAVE A INNER TURMOIL?**

English, please?

**DO YOU WANT TO BE UNDA DA SEA?**

Uhh….. Whatever Max says.

**DO YOU THINK IT'S NOT TOO LATE, NEVER TOO LATE?**

For everthing out there except my hair, yes!

**WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY POKER?**

I don't know how.

**DO YOU HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

You can be the judge of that.

**OF COURSE YOU HAVE A GOD POKER FACE. DOES IGGY HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

Thanks. No clue. Whatever it is Ella loves it.

**CAN HE EVEN PLAY POKER?**

I guess….

**DO YOU LIKE POKING PEOPLE, HARD?**

Poke, poke, ,poke, poke, Poke, poke, ,poke, poke, Poke, poke, ,poke, poke! Does that answer it?

**ARE YOU FANGALICIOUS?**

Heck, no!

Ok. Sorry to be so un-Nudge-like, but there's a letter limit on here.

Nudge!


	4. Chapter 4 Gazzy

**Gazzy (The Gasman)**

**DO YOU HAVE A JAMAIAN ACCENT?**

Doesn't everybody?

**DO YOU MOLT?**

Maybe…..

**WHATS YOUR STAR SIGN?**

I have no clue, so I'm going to go with none.

**HAVE YOU TOLD JEB I LOVE HIM YET?**

On it…

**DOES NOT HAVING A POWER MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

Uhh, I have the coolest power there is! I can create atomic farts!

**DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

Yeah, why?

**DOES IGGY KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

He says he can, but it's a lie.

**DO YOU USE HAIR PRODUCTS?**

I wish…

**DO YOU USE PRODUCTS ON YOUR FEATHERS?**

No, but that would be pretty cool.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?**

I don't recall watching any…

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**

Anything by the Taylor Twins or Liam Blooney.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SMELL?**

Atomic Farts.

**DO THESE QUESTIONS MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

No.

**IF I CAME UP TO YOU IN A STREET AND HUGGED YOU, WOULD YOU KILL ME?**

No, but I would unleash my skill.

**DO YOU SECRETLY WANT TO BE HUGGED?**

Duhh… I'm somewhat human!

**ARE YOU GOING EMO, 'CAUSE ANGELS STEALING EVERYBODY'S POWERS, INCLUDING YOURS?**

Uhh… Angel will never be able to steal my power. It's too awesome.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?**

Baked Beans and burritos.

**WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Baked Beans and Burritos

**DID YOU EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Yes.

**DID YOU DIE INSIDE WHEN MAX CHOSE ARI OVER YOU?**

Huh…?

**DO YOU LIKE MAX?**

Yes, but as a sister.

**DO YOU LIKE ME?**

I think…

**DO YOU WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY/**

No.

**IS IT ABOUT MAX?**

No.

**IS IT ABOUT ARI?**

No.

**IS IT ABOUT JEB?**

NO!

**ARE YOU GOING TO BLOCK THIS COMMENT?**

I wish…

**WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?**

T-shirt. Jeans.

**DO YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BREIFS?**

Breifs.

**DO YOU FIND THIS COMMENT PERSONAL?**

Do I need to answer that?

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES?**

Used to have some at Anne's house, but I left them there. Srcew you Anne!

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT?**

Does that even make sense?

**DO YOU SMOKE APPLES, LIKE US?**

No, I smoke potatos.

**DO YOU PREFER BLONDES OR BRUNETTES?**

Uhh… Max says I'm too young….

**DO YOU LIKE VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLVES?**

Neither. They're creepy.

**ARE YOU GAY AND JUST PRETENDING TO BE STRAIGHT BY KISSING LISSA?**

Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!

**WERE YOU EXPERIMENTING WITH YOUR SEXUALITY?**

?

Really, Must you go there?

**WOULD YOU TELL US IF YOU WERE GAY?**

Would you care?

**DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU EMO?**

I believe that that's for Fang.

**ARE YOU EMO?**

No?

**DO YOU LIKE EGGS?**

I guess…..

**DO YOU LIKE EATING THINGS?**

How else would I power my skill?

**DO YOU SECRETLY THINK THAT YOU'RE THE SEXIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD?**

No. Iggy would die inside if I did.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX?**

No comment.

**HAS ANGEL EVER READ YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WERE HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX AND GONE "OMG" ANDS YOU WERE LIKE "D:" ?**

No comment [insert frustration here].

**DO YOU LIKE SPONGEBOB?**

Who doesn't?

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT SPONGEBOB?**

Uhhh…

**CAN YOU COOK?**

No.

**DO YOU LIKE TO COOK?**

Never!

**ARE YOU LIKE, A HOUSE WIFE?**

Leave it to Iggy.

**DO YOU SECRETLY HAVE AN INNER TURMOIL?**

Ewww!

**DO YOU WANT TO BE UNDA DA SEA?**

WHAT?

**DO YOU THINK IT'S NOT TOO LATE, NEVER TOO LATE?**

Uhh…

**WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY POKER?**

Nowhere.

**DO YOU HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

Duh! I don't have to play poker to have a good poker face!

**OF COURSE YOU HAVE A GOD POKER FACE. DOES IGGY HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

Didn't you already ask him?

**CAN HE EVEN PLAY POKER?**

Sigh.

**DO YOU LIKE POKING PEOPLE, HARD?**

Do _you_ like poking people, hard?

**ARE YOU FANGALICIOUS?**

No, I'm the Gasman-Of-Death.

**OK PEOPLE, HOW WAS IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE? OR STOP AND GO DIE IN A HOLE?**


	5. Chapter 5 Angel

**Angel**

**DO YOU HAVE A JAMAIAN ACCENT?**

Do you?

**DO YOU MOLT?**

Eeewwwwwwww! I'm seven!

**WHATS YOUR STAR SIGN?**

The flock all has the same one, I think.

**HAVE YOU TOLD JEB I LOVE HIM YET?**

Yes. He stared at me for six hours.

**DOES NOT HAVING A POWER MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

Dopes not having a power make _you _angry?

**DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

Soulja girl.

**DOES IGGY KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

I thought that you were interviewing _me_.

**DO YOU USE HAIR PRODUCTS?**

No. My hair is shiny enough already.

**DO YOU USE PRODUCTS ON YOUR FEATHERS?**

No. Mine are pure.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?**

Never seen one.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**

We all live in a platypus lagoon.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SMELL?**

Celeste. Clean Celeste.

**DO THESE QUESTIONS MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

No. But in your mind you` want me to say yes.

**IF I CAME UP TO YOU IN A STREET AND HUGGED YOU, WOULD YOU KILL ME?**

`Who do I look like? A murderer?

**DO YOU SECRETLY WANT TO BE HUGGED?**

I'm hugged everday.

**ARE YOU GOING EMO, 'CAUSE ANGELS STEALING EVERYBODY'S POWERS, INCLUDING YOURS?**

I am Angel, if you haven't noticed.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?**

Popcorn and Apple pie.

**WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Nutigrain bar.

**DID YOU EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Technically, yes.

**DID YOU DIE INSIDE WHEN MAX CHOSE ARI OVER YOU?**

Again, you're interviewing _me_.

**DO YOU LIKE MAX?**

She's my sister.

**DO YOU LIKE ME?**

I guess.

**DO YOU WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY?**

Yes.

**IS IT ABOUT MAX?**

No.

**IS IT ABOUT ARI?**

Yes.

**IS IT ABOUT JEB?**

No, I write I hate you poetry for Jeb.

**ARE YOU GOING TO BLOCK THIS COMMENT?**

Why?

**WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?**

Does it matter? Yes? Okay. Jean shorts and tank top.

**DO YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BREIFS?**

Eeewwwwww!

**DO YOU FIND THIS COMMENT PERSONAL?**

YES!

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES?**

No.

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT?**

No.

**DO YOU SMOKE APPLES, LIKE US?**

Sure…..

**DO YOU PREFER BLONDES OR BRUNETTES?**

I'm a blond, right?

**DO YOU LIKE VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLVES?**

Neither.

**ARE YOU GAY AND JUST PRETENDING TO BE STRAIGHT BY KISSING LISSA?**

Ask saner questions in the future, k?

**WERE YOU EXPERIMENTING WITH YOUR SEXUALITY?**

What did I just tell you?

**WOULD YOU TELL US IF YOU WERE GAY?**

Eeeppppppppppp!

**DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU EMO?**

No one does.

**ARE YOU EMO?**

No.

**DO YOU LIKE EGGS?**

Who doesn't?

**DO YOU LIKE EATING THINGS?**

Um….. When I can.

**DO YOU SECRETLY THINK THAT YOU'RE THE SEXIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD?**

I don't know what that means, but according to Iggy, he's that.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX?**

No.

**HAS ANGEL EVER READ YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WERE HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX AND GONE "OMG" ANDS YOU WERE LIKE "D:" ?**

Uh… Is that possible?

**DO YOU LIKE SPONGEBOB?**

No. To immature.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT SPONGEBOB?**

Everyday.

**CAN YOU COOK?**

Never tried.

**DO YOU LIKE TO COOK?**

No clue.

**ARE YOU LIKE, A HOUSE WIFE?**

Hasn't everyone already told you? That's Iggy!

**DO YOU SECRETLY HAVE A INNER TURMOIL?**

No clue.

**DO YOU WANT TO BE UNDA DA SEA?**

I know that you're asking that just to see what funny reaction comes out.

**DO YOU THINK IT'S NOT TOO LATE, NEVER TOO LATE?**

What?

**WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY POKER?**

Fang.

**DO YOU HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

?

**OF COURSE YOU HAVE A GOD POKER FACE. DOES IGGY HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

Yes. That's how he won over Ella.

**CAN HE EVEN PLAY POKER?**

No, he's blind.

**DO YOU LIKE POKING PEOPLE, HARD?**

That's mean.

**ARE YOU FANGALICIOUS?**

Will you ask that to every one? Oh well. I guess….

Bye-bye! Celeste says hello!


	6. Chapter 6 Ella

**Ella**

**DO YOU HAVE A JAMAIAN ACCENT?**

I live in Arazona!

**DO YOU MOLT?**

I thought that only birds molted….

**WHATS YOUR STAR SIGN?**

Never cared to check…

**HAVE YOU TOLD JEB I LOVE HIM YET?**

He probably wouldn't care…

**DOES NOT HAVING A POWER MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

Kinda… But I'm happy being human.

**DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

No -ing clue.

**DOES IGGY KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

No, but it's cute when he tries.

**DO YOU USE HAIR PRODUCTS?**

Like, condidtioner? Then yeah, I guess…

**DO YOU USE PRODUCTS ON YOUR FEATHERS?**

? I don't have feathers….?

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?**

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Max likes it too, cuz of all the blood.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**

It's our Generation.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SMELL?**

Strawberries.

**DO THESE QUESTIONS MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

No, I'm banned from my facebook page, so I have nothing else to do.

**IF I CAME UP TO YOU IN A STREET AND HUGGED YOU, WOULD YOU KILL ME?**

Why would I? And I doubt that I even could.

**DO YOU SECRETLY WANT TO BE HUGGED?**

I guess.

**ARE YOU GOING EMO, 'CAUSE ANGELS STEALING EVERYBODY'S POWERS, INCLUDING YOURS?**

I don't even have powers.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?**

Chocolate cookies. I'm Max's half-sister- what did you expect?

**WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Cerial.

**DID YOU EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Yes.

**DID YOU DIE INSIDE WHEN MAX CHOSE ARI OVER YOU?**

I wasn't even there.

**DO YOU LIKE MAX?**

She is my sister- I have to.

**DO YOU LIKE ME?**

No clue who you even are!

**DO YOU WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY?**

I did for Language Arts.

**IS IT ABOUT MAX?**

Yes.

**IS IT ABOUT ARI?**

Yes.

**IS IT ABOUT JEB?**

Yes. It's about everything that I can think of.

**ARE YOU GOING TO BLOCK THIS COMMENT?**

No.

**WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?**

Tank top, skinny-jeans, high tops.

**DO YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BREIFS?**

Panties.

**DO YOU FIND THIS COMMENT PERSONAL?**

No.

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES?**

Yes. I look cool.

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT?**

WHAT?

**DO YOU SMOKE APPLES, LIKE US?**

Umm…. How do I respond to that?

**DO YOU PREFER BLONDES OR BRUNETTES?**

Don't care.

**DO YOU LIKE VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLVES?**

They're both creepy.

**ARE YOU GAY AND JUST PRETENDING TO BE STRAIGHT BY KISSING LISSA?**

Lissa? The red haired wonder? Oh, her.

**WERE YOU EXPERIMENTING WITH YOUR SEXUALITY?**

The only experimenting I've done is the baking soda volcano.

**WOULD YOU TELL US IF YOU WERE GAY?**

Would you?

**DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU EMO?**

Huh? People call me emo?

**ARE YOU EMO?**

Who gave you that idea!

**DO YOU LIKE EGGS?**

Yum!

**DO YOU LIKE EATING THINGS?**

Yes, but I've learn to live with scraps after living with the flock so much.

**DO YOU SECRETLY THINK THAT YOU'RE THE SEXIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD?**

No, I award that title to Iggy. *Giggles*

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX?**

No!

**HAS ANGEL EVER READ YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WERE HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX AND GONE "OMG" ANDS YOU WERE LIKE "D:" ?**

What have you been smoking?

**DO YOU LIKE SPONGEBOB?**

No comment.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT SPONGEBOB?**

Read above.

**CAN YOU COOK?**

Can you cook?

**DO YOU LIKE TO COOK?**

Yes, but I share Max's talent.

**ARE YOU LIKE, A HOUSE WIFE?**

My Iggy is all on that.

**DO YOU SECRETLY HAVE A INNER TURMOIL?**

Will you ever stop asking such personal questions?

**DO YOU WANT TO BE UNDA DA SEA?**

No, unless I suddently obtain gills.

**DO YOU THINK IT'S NOT TOO LATE, NEVER TOO LATE?**

Not to be a pessimist, but…. No. We're doomed.

**WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY POKER?**

Max.

**DO YOU HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

I think so.

**OF COURSE YOU HAVE A GOD POKER FACE. DOES IGGY HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

No, but it's hilarious.

**CAN HE EVEN PLAY POKER?**

No.

**DO YOU LIKE POKING PEOPLE, HARD?**

I'm related to Max, right?

**ARE YOU FANGALICIOUS?**

No, but if Max is maxilicous, then I'm Ellalishicous!

Bye! Even though I have no idea why I'm doing this!


	7. Chapter 7 Total

**Total**

**DO YOU HAVE A JAMAIAN ACCENT?**

No.

**DO YOU MOLT?**

Yes.

**WHATS YOUR STAR SIGN?**

Do dogs have star signs?

**HAVE YOU TOLD JEB I LOVE HIM YET?**

He only just realizes that I talk.

**DOES NOT HAVING A POWER MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

A little.

**DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

Unfortunately, no.

**DOES IGGY KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

No, but Ella laughed for hours after his attempt.

**DO YOU USE HAIR PRODUCTS?**

Yes,in secret, but the correct term would be fur.

**DO YOU USE PRODUCTS ON YOUR FEATHERS?**

I wish.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?**

The History of the Wine.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**

The only song I've ever listened to is the Taylor Twins.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SMELL?**

Akila.

**DO THESE QUESTIONS MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

They're personal.

**IF I CAME UP TO YOU IN A STREET AND HUGGED YOU, WOULD YOU KILL ME?**

No, I'd probably choke to death and then Angel would come and do very, very bad things to you.

**DO YOU SECRETLY WANT TO BE HUGGED?**

Yes, even though I'm hugged about every minute or so.

**ARE YOU GOING EMO, 'CAUSE ANGELS STEALING EVERYBODY'S POWERS, INCLUDING YOURS?**

I don't have powers.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?**

Spaghetti and meatballs.

**WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Raw squirrel( the whole flock, not just me!).

**DID YOU EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Barely.

**DID YOU DIE INSIDE WHEN MAX CHOSE ARI OVER YOU?**

Never happened. He's dead, get over yourself.

**DO YOU LIKE MAX?**

Yes, though there was that time when Max didn't want to take me from the Institute.

**DO YOU LIKE ME?**

No.

**DO YOU WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY?**

Yes.

**IS IT ABOUT MAX?**

No.

**IS IT ABOUT ARI?**

No.

**IS IT ABOUT JEB?**

NO! It's about you and how sad and depressing your life is!

**ARE YOU GOING TO BLOCK THIS COMMENT?**

That's not possible, I believe.

**WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?**

My fur….

**DO YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BREIFS?**

FUR!

**DO YOU FIND THIS COMMENT PERSONAL?**

Yes!

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES?**

No, none fit.

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT?**

Why not? Whatever you say. Just end this!

**DO YOU SMOKE APPLES, LIKE US?**

Ugh!

**DO YOU PREFER BLONDES OR BRUNETTES?**

I'm with Akila.

**DO YOU LIKE VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLVES?**

Vamps.

**ARE YOU GAY AND JUST PRETENDING TO BE STRAIGHT BY KISSING LISSA?**

Shut the -ing up!

**WERE YOU EXPERIMENTING WITH YOUR SEXUALITY?**

No.

**WOULD YOU TELL US IF YOU WERE GAY?**

Yes, but clearly, I'm with Akila.

**DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU EMO?**

No. I can't help my fur color.

**ARE YOU EMO?**

NO!

**DO YOU LIKE EGGS?**

Yes.

**DO YOU LIKE EATING THINGS?**

As much as I can.

**DO YOU SECRETLY THINK THAT YOU'RE THE SEXIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD?**

I would, but Iggy totally beats me to that.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX?**

Yes.

**HAS ANGEL EVER READ YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WERE HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX AND GONE "OMG" ANDS YOU WERE LIKE "D:" ?**

No, I'm Angel's little puppy. She never gets mad at me.

**DO YOU LIKE SPONGEBOB?**

Sigh.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT SPONGEBOB?**

Yes.

**CAN YOU COOK?**

Duh, I can't!

**DO YOU LIKE TO COOK?**

No.

**ARE YOU LIKE, A HOUSE WIFE?**

Again, I would, but that's in Iggy's job description.

**DO YOU SECRETLY HAVE A INNER TURMOIL?**

Gross.

**DO YOU WANT TO BE UNDA DA SEA?**

If I get some gills…

**DO YOU THINK IT'S NOT TOO LATE, NEVER TOO LATE?**

Uhhh…. How do I respond to that?

**WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY POKER?**

Online.

**DO YOU HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

Totally (No pun intended).

**OF COURSE YOU HAVE A GOD POKER FACE. DOES IGGY HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

Can't tell, but Ella thinks it's histerical.

**CAN HE EVEN PLAY POKER?**

I guess…

**DO YOU LIKE POKING PEOPLE, HARD?**

How else would you play poker?

**ARE YOU FANGALICIOUS?**

Hey! They're not Fangs, they're just abnomally large and sharp fang looking teeth.

Peace!

**Okay, so, who should I do next? It will only take a few seconds to Answer! Thnx!**


	8. Chapter 8 Jeb

**Jeb**

**DO YOU HAVE A JAMAIAN ACCENT?**

No, a Canadian accent would fit me just fine.

**DO YOU MOLT?**

No, I take special molt-resistant cream.

**WHATS YOUR STAR SIGN?**

Is there really such thing?

**HAVE YOU TOLD JEB I LOVE HIM YET?**

Uhh… Who are you talking to? And unless you're in the (as Max calls it) wacko-scientist business, I won't fit it into my schedule.

**DOES NOT HAVING A POWER MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

I have the power to create recombinant life forms.

**DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

I'm a scientist, not a dancer!

**DOES IGGY KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

Why would I care?

**DO YOU USE HAIR PRODUCTS?**

Yes, on the hair I have left.

**DO YOU USE PRODUCTS ON YOUR FEATHERS?**

I don't have feathers.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?**

The study of How to create recombinant life forms.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**

The never ending song.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SMELL?**

Perfume.

**DO THESE QUESTIONS MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

A little.

**IF I CAME UP TO YOU IN A STREET AND HUGGED YOU, WOULD YOU KILL ME?**

*Gasp!* I'm not that violent!

**DO YOU SECRETLY WANT TO BE HUGGED?**

Kinda… Max never actually gave me a real hug….

**ARE YOU GOING EMO, 'CAUSE ANGELS STEALING EVERYBODY'S POWERS, INCLUDING YOURS?**

No! I don't even have powers, remember the 5th question you asked me?

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?**

Calamari.

**WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Nothing.

**DID YOU EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Uh… I just said, nothing.

**DID YOU DIE INSIDE WHEN MAX CHOSE ARI OVER YOU?**

Well, really, she could have been nicer. I'm her father, right?

**DO YOU LIKE MAX?**

She's my daughter.

**DO YOU LIKE ME?**

No, and I don't love you either. Get over yourself!

**DO YOU WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY?**

No.

**IS IT ABOUT MAX?**

Huh?

**IS IT ABOUT ARI?**

No, but I could…

**IS IT ABOUT JEB?**

Again, who am I talking to?

**ARE YOU GOING TO BLOCK THIS COMMENT?**

Do I need to answer that?

**WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?**

A lab coat.

**DO YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BREIFS?**

Do I have to answer?

**DO YOU FIND THIS COMMENT PERSONAL?**

How could you not?

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES?**

No, it's against the uniform.

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT?**

Ugh.

**DO YOU SMOKE APPLES, LIKE US?**

No, its against the policy.

**DO YOU PREFER BLONDES OR BRUNETTES?**

I'm single, so don't ask me questions like that to try to win me over.

**DO YOU LIKE VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLVES?**

Vampires. Werewolves remind me too much of Ari…

**ARE YOU GAY AND JUST PRETENDING TO BE STRAIGHT BY KISSING LISSA?**

Who's Lissa?

**WERE YOU EXPERIMENTING WITH YOUR SEXUALITY?**

Gross. And we use our "guests" as experiments.

**WOULD YOU TELL US IF YOU WERE GAY?**

You'd like that, wouldn't you?

**DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU EMO?**

People call me emo?

**ARE YOU EMO?**

NO! I AM A WHITECOAT! WE CAN'T BE EMO!

**DO YOU LIKE EGGS?**

No. They give me hives.

**DO YOU LIKE EATING THINGS?**

If they're not eggs.

**DO YOU SECRETLY THINK THAT YOU'RE THE SEXIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD?**

Ew.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX?**

Yes, like how she won't accept that Dylan is perfect for her.

**HAS ANGEL EVER READ YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WERE HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX AND GONE "OMG" ANDS YOU WERE LIKE "D:" ?**

I have a mind block.

**DO YOU LIKE SPONGEBOB?**

Yes. All of the whitecoats gather around and watch the new episodes every Monday morning.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT SPONGEBOB?**

If I did I'd get kicked out.

**CAN YOU COOK?**

Barely.

**DO YOU LIKE TO COOK?**

No.

**ARE YOU LIKE, A HOUSE WIFE?**

Someone has to do the work…

**DO YOU SECRETLY HAVE AN INNER TURMOIL?**

Um…

**DO YOU WANT TO BE UNDA DA SEA?**

Are you stated at a mental rehabitation center?

**DO YOU THINK IT'S NOT TOO LATE, NEVER TOO LATE?**

For us. For you, your end is soon **(DUN, DUN, DUUN!)**

**WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY POKER?**

Spongebob.

**DO YOU HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

I guess…

**OF COURSE YOU HAVE A GOD POKER FACE. DOES IGGY HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

Ask him. And anyways, we are testing his surviving skills.

**CAN HE EVEN PLAY POKER?**

If there's a question, there's an answer, you just have to find it.

**DO YOU LIKE POKING PEOPLE, HARD?**

Don't care.

**ARE YOU FANGALICIOUS?**

My teeth aren't THAT sharp!

Those were my answers. Hope you liked it you crazy psychopath, you!

Ps. I will never love you.

**How did you like? Who should I do now? Ari, Akila, Dr. M, Reilly, Lissa, Sam, J.J, Anne, or someone else? Enter your choice and the results will be out soon! Also, if there's already another chapter posted by the time you're reading this, don't answer.**


	9. Chapter 9 Ari

**PLEASE READ BELOW:**

Everyone, here is the score for the votes:

Ari=5, Dr. M.=2, Sam=1, Omega=1.

Who do you want done next? Send in your answer today! If there is already another chapter up, make sure you don't ask for that one! Here we go!

**Ari**

Hey, everybody, this is Ari. I was surfing the net in wherever dead wolf people go, when I got this email survey, and was all 'What the hell? Why not?' So here I am.

**(Thanks, Kamai000)**

**DO YOU HAVE A JAMAIAN ACCENT?**

Uhh….

**DO YOU MOLT?**

I'm dead.

**WHATS YOUR STAR SIGN?**

Never cared.

**HAVE YOU TOLD JEB I LOVE HIM YET?**

How could I? If I could communicate, I would just say hi.

**DOES NOT HAVING A POWER MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

Kinda. Dad could have given me something besides a voice.

**DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

Better than you can.

**DOES IGGY KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?**

Never cared to know. He was always trying to kill me.

**DO YOU USE HAIR PRODUCTS?**

No, I'd need a lot with all the hair I have.

**DO YOU USE PRODUCTS ON YOUR FEATHERS?**

No, my wings are practically mechanical.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?**

I've never seen one. But my life is kind of like one, right?

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**

A kid who refused to respect adults. (Book 2, chapter 99, pg. 289)

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SMELL?**

Nothing. They're all too strong with my wolf-nose.

**DO THESE QUESTIONS MAKE YOU ANGRY?**

Nope. All the websites are boring, and it's hard to get a good reception, anyways.

**IF I CAME UP TO YOU IN A STREET AND HUGGED YOU, WOULD YOU KILL ME?**

Not unless you were ditched by your dad, experimented on, turned into a wolf, and died one month before your 8th birthday, and some how landed in wherever I am right now, I doubt you could. 

**DO YOU SECRETLY WANT TO BE HUGGED?**

Yes. I didn't even know that it was secret anymore.

**ARE YOU GOING EMO, 'CAUSE ANGELS STEALING EVERYBODY'S POWERS, INCLUDING YOURS?**

I thought that you said I didn't have any powers? Why would she want to steal my powers? She'd end up with the power of being dead.

**WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?**

I don't have any- I don't get out much. You don't even eat up here.

**WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

Uh….nothing?

**DID YOU EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?**

I just said no.

**DID YOU DIE INSIDE WHEN MAX CHOSE ARI OVER YOU?**

I am Ari!

**DO YOU LIKE MAX?**

She's my half-sister, beautiful, and destined to save the world. How could you not like her? Actually, don't answer that, I want her to save, not destroy the world.

**DO YOU LIKE ME?**

You've cured my boredom.

**DO YOU WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY?**

Yes.

**IS IT ABOUT MAX?**

No. She's too happy to.

**IS IT ABOUT ARI?**

Yes. I could have at least have my birthday before I died.

**IS IT ABOUT JEB?**

No. He's a lying traitor.

**ARE YOU GOING TO BLOCK THIS COMMENT?**

Why should I?

**WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?**

Uhh….. Fur?

**DO YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BREIFS?**

Fur.

**DO YOU FIND THIS COMMENT PERSONAL?**

Very.

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES?**

None fit.

**DO YOU WEAR SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT?**

Yeah, the time of day makes _such _a difference.

**DO YOU SMOKE APPLES, LIKE US?**

Apples don't exist where I am. It's sad.

**DO YOU PREFER BLONDES OR BRUNETTES?**

Whichever one Max is.

**DO YOU LIKE VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLVES?**

Uh… I'm kind of a werewolf, right? So I thought it would be obvious.

**ARE YOU GAY AND JUST PRETENDING TO BE STRAIGHT BY KISSING LISSA?**

Lissa? You mean the red-haired wonder Max always hated? Ew.

**WERE YOU EXPERIMENTING WITH YOUR SEXUALITY?**

No. It would have been better than what they did, though.

**WOULD YOU TELL US IF YOU WERE GAY?**

Yes.

**DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU EMO?**

No.

**ARE YOU EMO?**

I don't even know what that means!

**DO YOU LIKE EGGS?**

What type?

**DO YOU LIKE EATING THINGS?**

I'm a vegetarian.

**DO YOU SECRETLY THINK THAT YOU'RE THE SEXIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD?**

Sexiest? Huh?

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX?**

At first…

**HAS ANGEL EVER READ YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WERE HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX AND GONE "OMG" ANDS YOU WERE LIKE "D:" ?**

Maybe….

**DO YOU LIKE SPONGEBOB?**

The whitecoats unsuccessfully tried to get me hooked.

**DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT SPONGEBOB?**

All the time.

**CAN YOU COOK?**

I'm afraid I share Max's talent of catching things on fire.

**DO YOU LIKE TO COOK?**

Never have, never will.

**ARE YOU LIKE, A HOUSE WIFE?**

Ew.

**DO YOU SECRETLY HAVE A INNER TURMOIL?**

What's a turmoil?

**DO YOU WANT TO BE UNDA DA SEA?**

Better than here.

**DO YOU THINK IT'S NOT TOO LATE, NEVER TOO LATE?**

Well, It's too late for me.

**WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY POKER?**

Jeb.

**DO YOU HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

No, I just said Jeb taught me, isn't that hint enough?

**OF COURSE YOU HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE. DOES IGGY HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?**

Never seen it.

**CAN HE EVEN PLAY POKER?**

Don't care. Remember, he was alwys tring to kill me

**DO YOU LIKE POKING PEOPLE, HARD?**

I wish I could, but I'm a ghost.

**ARE YOU FANGALICIOUS?**

Don't make fun of my teeth! It wasn't my choice, okay?

Well, that's me! This is what is says to say on the survey: 'Remember, say who you want to hear from next, and if enough people want that, so it will be done!' Okay that was weird. Well do that, and if anyone has a potion to bring people back to life, send it on down!

Ari.


	10. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ!**

I am taking a temporary leave from the website, so my stories won't be updated for awhile.


End file.
